the price of a wish
by Voldyismoldy
Summary: InuYasha and the others have finally defeated Naraku. Now Inuyasha must make his wish on the Shikon jewel but when Kagome choses to go back to her time what will he chose to do.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I would love to touch his ears! There so cute!

Voldyismoldy: Ok done sounding like a teenage fan girl. This is my first attempt at a InuYasha fanfiction and it is about what I think the ending of the Manga/Anime should be. Anime ending was bad, Manga ending haven't read it so withholding judgement. Anyway if you don't like it sorry this is just what I want to see happen and flames will not be appreciated. Reviews however are necessary and wanted so please, please review. If not I will find you and do something horrible to you.

The Price of a Wish

Kagome sighed as she glanced up at the white haired young man, with puppy dog ears, who sat on the branch of a tree above her. He was staring intently at something held firmly in his hand and hadn't noticed her at all. Well that was nothing new he only noticed her half the time when she was right in front of him and yelling "Sit" so why would she expect him to notice her now or even pick up her scent with his sensitive nose.

Still to be fair InuYasha did have a lot to think about right now. They had defeated Naraku at last only yesterday and Kikyo had been killed again in the process. Now the half dog demon had to make the decision of what his wish on the Shikon Jewel, that he now held in his hand, would be. Kagome however already knew what he would decide, to become a full demon, and didn't know why she was still in the Feudal era instead of returning to her own time.

She just couldn't seem to give up on that hope that maybe, maybe, he would chose differently than she believed he would. He had been ready to become a full human for Kikyo why should she be any different. Why shouldn't he do the same for her, because he wasn't going to, because he didn't love her as much as he did Kikyo.

They hadn't even spoken to each other since her death and Kagome was sure that he was grieving for her just as he had the first time they had believed her dead after Narraku threw her in a river of Miasma. He just couldn't let her go and she knew that and accepted it but that didn't make what she was going to do now any easier.

"I'm sorry I have to go," she told her three other companions as she hosted her back pack on her shoulders.

Miroku only nodded in understanding his arm wrapped around Sango's shoulders, his hand now free of the wind tunnel, squeezing her gently. Sango was grieving for her little brother, Kohaku, who they hadn't been able to save and who had finally been put to rest beside her father and the others of her village. She nodded as well unable to speak through her tears but Kagome already knew what she would say if she could.

She gave them both hugs and then turned to their smallest companion kneeling down to look at him. Shippo, the little fox demon, had tears in his now huge eyes as well and a look of confusion and despair. She took the demon child in her arms knowing her leaving was hardest on him who had already lost his mother and father.

"I'm sorry Shippo but I can't stay here." She told him gently as she put him down again. "This isn't where I belong and I have to go back to my time now."

"But you will come back right." He sniffled with a pleading look in his eyes. She shook her head.

"No not this time. Now that the jewel is back together I'm not needed here anymore but Miroku and Sango will take care of you Shippo." Kagome told him looking at the other two who nodded again and then up at the man above them. "Miroku tell InuYasha I hope he will be happy with his choice."

"I will Lady Kagome." The monk swore with a rueful look at the half-demon who seemed oblivious to them near him. "Take care of yourself, you will be greatly missed."

Kagome nodded and then with one last look at InuYasha she turned away from them, from the people who had become like family to her, and walked towards the well. Without looking back she climbed onto the well ledge and then jumped down into it. Instantly she was transported back into her own time where she climbed out of the well again.

Her grandfather and little brother, Sota, were waiting for her when she walked into their home but she ignored them and went up to her room without a word. That night she cried herself to sleep knowing she would never see her friends again, that she would never see InuYasha again, and he didn't care at all. He had what he wanted, the ability to be a full demon, and when he lost his human heart he would forget all about her just as she had feared he would.

XeXeXeXeXe

It took Kagome a few days to adjust to having a normal life again, to knowing she would never return to the Feudal era, and that InuYasha would not be showing up again to bring her back as he always had before. She was sure he had made his wish by now and wasn't missing her at all but she still missed him.

The first night had been the worst and each night and day after had gotten a little bit better and a little bit easier. That morning, nearly a month after she had said goodbye to her other life, she hardly even had to force herself to smile as she walked to school with her friends. They had been very supportive of her when she had told them about her break up with InuYasha, who they had met on one of his trips to get her, and had been helping her catch up with their classes since she was woefully behind from her time in the Feudal era.

When they reached their classroom Kagome sunk into her chair and took out her school books and notebook. Around her everyone was talking and laughing and even holding hands with their significant others. It was a scene that had been painful to her ever since she had gotten back but today the pain didn't seem quite so bad and she almost smiled as she watched them.

I must be getting over him, she thought sadly as their teacher walked into the room. Maybe one day I will even forget about him and what we could have had.

The class quieted down at their teachers entrance and the students took their seats. Once they had Mr. Nobuhiro called out to some one at the door and a boy walked into the room to stand before the class. Kagome looked at him in only mild interest and ignored the whispering of her friends around her.

He was cute with unusually long black hair and black-violet eyes that almost seemed to glow. Their was a sort of hard, wildness to his face and his smile seemed almost like a wolfish grin. He was taller than her and thin and looked almost out of place in the white shirt and black pants of the boys uniform. Red would look better on him, she thought and then stopped herself when she realized who she was comparing him to her heart sinking at the knowledge that she wasn't as over him as she thought she was.

"Class this is a new transfer student, Inryu Yashida." Their teacher told them and then directed the boy to a seat near the back of the room. "Please be kind to him."

The boy, Inryu, sat down near Kagome and stared intently at the board as the teacher began their lesson. Yet Kagome kept feeling like he was watching her and it made her uncomfortable. How could he have an interest in her already he didn't even know her and she had no desire to get mixed with another boy right now not after what had happened with InuYasha.

The boy said nothing to her all that day and by lunch she had nearly forgotten about him as she ate with her friends. She must have only been imagining him staring at her, perhaps because he reminded her of him, and had no real interest in her at all. She was glad that he didn't and after lunch she went to gym class feeling slightly better than she had that morning.

While the others played volley ball she stood on the side lines watching her friends and waiting for her turn to join the game. It was then she felt it again the feeling of being watched and then before she could move two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist surprising her into speechlessness.

"Kagome," A soft husky voice began that seemed terribly familiar to her. But it couldn't be him, it couldn't be. "I have made my wish."

Kagome turned, her eyes widening as tears filled them, and looked up into the violet eyes of the new student, Inryu. He smiled down at her as her hand lifted to touch his face, a face that was so familiar to her she didn't know how she couldn't have recognized it, and his warmth filled her that she had longed so much for.

"InuYasha," She breathed as the tears streamed down her face.

How could this be? How could he be here and . . . and he was human! InuYasha was human! He had chosen her, chosen to become a full human in order to be with her, and had given up his demon powers. It was something she had believed he would never be able to do and yet he had and she found herself unable to speak or do anything as she stared at him.

Inryu, or InuYasha, chuckled as he watched her try to make sense of what was happening and then he leaned toward her and brought his lips to hers in a kiss so passionate it sent her head spinning. After a few moments she over came her shock and returned the kiss, their mouths tasting each other and their arms tightening around each other to bring them closer together.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before but had longed for almost since the day she had met InuYasha when he was pinned to that tree. Their mouths moved hungrily over each others lips and faces and necks both forgetting they were in school and that at any moment one of their classmates or teachers could see them and get them in trouble. InuYasha's hands moved up into her long black hair pulling her closer and then suddenly Kagome broke off their contact panting and looking up at him in wonder.

"InuYasha why?" It was the only thing she could think of to say and he sobered as he looked at her with an emotion she had never seen so clearly in his eyes before.

"Because the price was to high to pay," He told her his hand coming to rest on the side of her face. "The price of a wish to be a full demon would have been giving you up and it was a price I couldn't pay. But the price of having you was to give up my demon powers and that was a price I could and willingly paid."

Kagome stared at him for a moment as if still not believing he was really there, that he had really chosen to give up his demon powers to be with her. Then she smiled and brought her lips to his to resume their embrace. InuYasha held her close as he kissed her and she knew that this would only be the first of many embraces, of a lifetime of embraces, and she would never have to let him go again.

A/N: ok so here it is my wonderfully sappy ending to InuYasha and I hoped you liked it. I have only read a few InuYasha fan fictions so I don't know if anyone else has done this and the ones I have read have Kagome becoming a full demon or half-demon to be with Inu Yasha and that doesn't seem right to me. It takes the choice out of his hands and I think he is the one who has to make the sacrifice not her so that's why I wrote this. Any way enjoy and again please, please review.


End file.
